Recuerdos De Un Amor Eterno
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Mpreg, One-shot, Slash.. Un relato corto, de los Recuerdos De Un Amor Eterno, que burla el tiempo y la muerte… Porque a pesar de esa barrera siempre se amaran… . ¿comentarios? ¡por favor! - Los personajes de utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la famosa escritora Rowling…


_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Rowling, yo simplemente desenvuelvo mi inspiración en ellos…_

_¡Saludos!, este es un breve relato que acabo de escribir y quiero compartirlo con vosotros… Luego de leer algunas cosas y pensar en lo que es la perdida de un ser amado… ¡Triste lo se! Pero tiene la luz de la esperanza ¡eh!_

_***-Recuerdos De Un Amor Eterno-***_

Mi corazón era oprimido en mi pecho inclinado en ese lugar mientras escuchaba las pisadas sobre las hojas secas, las imágenes no se borraban de mi mente, es como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer… La última vez que vi sus hermosos ojos, que escuche su voz, que estuve ante su bien amada presencia, ahora… Me domina la sensación de que no me queda nada, más que los recuerdos y al escuchar su nombre, cuando llegan los recuerdos a mi mente siento una punzada de dolor en todo mi ser, aun lo recuerdo…

El último día que te vi, tu sonrisa iluminaba la habitación de nuestra casa donde se encontraba la chimenea, era hora de irme a trabajar en mi misión y tú te quedarías bajo la protección de nuestro hogar, fue la última vez que pude ver la luz de la vida en todo su esplendor en tus bellos ojos, me diste un beso y un abrazo de esos que me llenaban de felicidad de saber que éramos partes diferentes que se fundían en uno sólo, mi amor.

Esa misma noche cuando llegue a casa con ansias de tomarte entre mis brazos, me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba abierta, con temor en todo mi ser te busque por toda la casa, pero no te encontré, comenzaba a sentir temor y aun más al ver todo casi destrozado, en ese instante me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir a buscarte, pedirle ayuda a… Entro en ese mismo momento a quien llamabas padre apresurándome a ir al hospital, pues atacaron nuestro hogar y se habían ensañado en ti, para vengarse de ambos, especialmente de mí.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, tu padre me dirigió rápidamente a una habitación donde estabas tu y la palidez cubría tu rostro, reflejando tu cansancio y debilidad, alzaste tu vista para brindarme una de tus deslumbrantes sonrisas, me hiciste señales para que me acercara, lo cual hice mecánicamente, con cuidado me senté a tu lado y te dije tomando tu mano para luego besar tu frente "Perdóname amor, no estuve a tu lado para protegerte" con cierto esfuerzo te sentaste en la cama poniendo un pequeño bulto entre mis brazos, que tome con mucho cuidado "No es tu culpa mi amor, ellos supieron engañarnos" te recostaste de nuevo en la cama tu rostro reflejaba mucho cansancio "Mi amor, ahora cuida a nuestro hijo, es un pedacito de ambos, lo cuidaras… ¿me lo prometes?" dijiste con debilidad y una sonrisa que se estaba apagando, mientras parecías empezar a dormir "Te lo juro" te respondí temiéndome lo que vendría "Bésame" me susurraste y yo obedecí con nuestro hijo en brazos, "Ganimedes" susurraste mirándome con tus brillantes ojos grises "El nombre de nuestro hijo" dijiste y yo te respondí "Como desees mi amor" con esfuerzo acariciaste la cabecita de nuestro bebé, luego tomaste mi mano, me miraste directamente a los ojos trasmitiéndome todos tus sentimientos y deseos con esa última mirada "Te amo" yo bese tu mano y te respondí "Y yo a ti, mi vida" sonreíste nuevamente "Los amos" y ese fue tu último aliento.

Ese día llore con tanto dolor como nunca lo había hecho, llore contigo entre mis brazos con ansias de acompañarte, porque sentía que ya nada tenía valor sin ti a mi lado, pero te hice un juramento y yo siempre los cumplo mi amor.

_**Años después…**_

"¡Papi!" se escucho una vocecita en la sala de una hermosa y amplia sala, el pequeño niño que accedió al lugar sonrió al ver a su padre esperándole en la puerta y dijo "¿Iremos hoy verdad? ¿Y le llevaremos lindas flores?"

"Así es mi niño y tu abuelo nos alcanzara luego" respondió el padre del niño tomándole de la mano "Llevaremos sus flores favoritas" sonrió con nostalgia el hombre moreno, reflejándose en sus mismos ojos verdes, pero en el rostro de su hijo.

"Sí papi" respondió la pequeña voz "Y yo le hice un dibujo" dijo sujetando una hoja entre sus manos.

El hombre acaricio las hebras rubias de la cabeza de su hijo iguales a las de su papi, viendo el dibujo y le dijo "Es hermoso mi niño"

El niño le sonrió con esa sonrisa igual a la del amor de la vida de su padre cuando era alagado por sus brillantes logros, quien le devolvió el gesto con aire nostálgico, viendo el dibujo de su niño, dónde con sus trazos infantiles dibujo a su familia, así se dirigieron al cementerio a llevarle flores a la persona que el moreno había amado con toda el alma y le dejo una partecita suya para que le acompañase.

"¿Listo Ganimedes?"

"Sí papi"

Ambas figuras salieron de la casa, mientras el ser que más les amaba en la tierra, con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro y una mirada de amor en sus ojos grises dijo "Los amos" luego, lo único que se pudo ver fue un mechón de cabello rubio de un alma que atravesó la pared para seguir a sus amores.

"Te estaré esperando Harry, amor, te amare eternamente" susurro el alma al escuchar el pensamiento de su amado.

"_Algún día estaré a tu lado de nuevo Draco, mi amor, te amare aun después de la muerte" pensaba el moreno._

_**Fin**_

_¡Gracias! De parte de mis musas y mía, ¡esperamos con ansias que no tienen ni idea sus comentarios! ¡Reviews! Para crecer oh algo ¡pero algo! Jeje._

_¡Y no nos acribillen!_

_Lunatica con mirada soñadora: Honestamente prefiero los finales felices, pero ¡es culpa de las musas! Al parecer les gusta lo cliché…_

_Musas: (A coro) "¡Eres una traidora Lunatica!" (mirada asesina)_

_Lunatica: "Ups… ¡Mentiras! ¡Yo me porto bien!" (cara de angelito)_

_Musas rodando los ojos: "Aja" (en coro) "¡Ni tu misma te lo crees!"_

_Lunatica dirigiéndose a la puerta: "Bueno mejor salgo corriendo ¡hasta luego! ¡y no oliven sus comentarios! Espero poder leerlos…"_

_Musas maliciosas, en modo –persecución- : "¡Si es que sales con vida!"_


End file.
